


insert better title than the original one (ill find smth eventually)

by tsaritsas



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Winter, im a sucker for winter just not christmas, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaritsas/pseuds/tsaritsas
Summary: Nikolai takes Zoya for an outing that she thinks she will hate.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov & Zoya Nazyalensky, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	insert better title than the original one (ill find smth eventually)

“Why the fuck did you drag me out here, Nikolai? It’s cold.”

“C’mon, Zo, it’ll be fun.” He turned his head so he could meet her eyes. “And we can go inside after.” 

“That doesn’t make it sound anymore appealing.” Zoya hit Nikolai’s arm lightly with her fist. “And don’t call me Zo, I’m not five.” 

“Alright, tsaritsa. But I promise, you’re gonna have so much fun. And I’m paying, remember? It’s not gonna cost you anything.” 

She rolled her eyes and muttered to herself. “Nothing except my happiness and that grade on my microbiology paper.” 

Zoya didn’t know much of where he was taking her, but she sure as hell knew she didn’t like being dragged through the snow on a Saturday afternoon by a stupid rich blond boy who wanted to be out in the cold. Okay, he wasn’t stupid. But she would never tell him that. It would all go up to his head with his stupid soft blond hair and stupid pretty hazel eyes and stupid cute face and-

No. Not happening. She had other things to focus on right now. 

“Tsaritsa, you’re gonna do fine. And I can always help with your microbiology work if you need it.” 

“When I asked you about a cell wall you started complaining about how the walls in T-Mobile are brick and how it doesn’t match the displays.” 

“Don’t worry, tsaritsa. I can always learn.” Suddenly, he let go of her wrist, using his hand to gesture at the scene that was now in front of them. “Here we are.”

First, Zoya thought she was just seeing snow. And then she realized that snow had fallen atop rows of tents, each with different people and products inside them. She couldn’t see very far from where she was standing, but she could make out stands with hot cocoa and cookies, counters with people selling sweaters and winter hats. And in the middle there was a covered pavilion set up with what looked like tables and couches in different shades of blue. 

Not many things took Zoya by surprise, but this was one of the few things that did. She turned her head so she could look at Nikolai. “You said we were going on a ‘winter walk’. I said no,” she breathed, “that it would be horribly cold and wet.” She punched him in the arm again. “Why the hell did you tell me that?!” she said angrily. 

“Well, you’re no fun when you’re miserable,” he flashed his stupid perfect smile, “even if you’re cute. And I remembered you said you like shopping. ” 

She glared at him. “Don’t call me that.” 

“But it’s true, tsaritsa.” He winked at her. “Now, what do you want?”

Zoya raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“I said I was paying, didn’t I?” 

She crossed her arms and turned so her and Nikolai were directly across from each other, even though she still had to crane her head to meet his eyes. That was the problem with the fact that she barely reached his chin. “Well, since I’m cold you’re buying me hot chocolate,” she demanded, “a gallon of it. To keep me warm. And you’re not getting any of it.

“My dear tsaritsa, you break my heart so cruelly.” They began to walk together towards the hot chocolate stand. “You want cinnamon in it right? And no whipped cream?” 

“How the fuck do you know that?” 

He smiled at her again. “When we studied for that calc test and you made hot chocolate, you put cinnamon in it.” 

“And why do you remember that?” 

“Well if I’m going to take you on dates like this, I gotta know what kind of food and drinks you like, don’t I?” 

Zoya felt her eyes grow wide as they walked toward the hot chocolate stand. “This isn’t a date, Nikolai. What the hell?” 

“Well, it appears I may have been mistaken.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Though I don’t ever make mistakes really.”

Nikolai cupped her face in his hands and Zoya felt her cheeks grow warm. But for some reason, she stayed there. She didn’t wanna pull away. And quickly, before walking away, he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. “See ya in a few, I’ll be back with your hot cocoa.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again, sorry its bad. and happy birthday trice!!


End file.
